Vampiratas
by Merian Li
Summary: A los Hermanos Kinomoto no les queda nada en tierra por lo que luchar, por esto deciden huir en barco. Una terrible tormenta les sorprende y cuando estan apunto de morir dos milagrosos barcos acuden en su ayuda. Leanlo Please.... [Prologo] SXS


**Vampirtas**

**Demonios del Océano**

Prologo

_La tormenta, La canción Marinera y el barco_

Sakura kinomoto abrió los ojos al oír como el primer trueno caía sobre Crescent Moon Bay. Tras las cortinas vio el destello de un relámpago. Temblando, retiro la colcha y se acerco a la ventana del dormitorio. Esta estaba abierta de par en par y se agitaba al viento como un ala de crista junto con la cortina.

Sakura intento volver a cerrarla , le costo cierto esfuerzo y se empapo completamente en el intento, hasta que al fin lo consiguió, después de meditarlo un momento dejo la ventana entre abierta, como para no dejar del todo fuera a la tormenta, la cual parecía transmitir una música extraña y salvaje, similar a un montón de tambores sonando. La tormenta hacía que el corazón le palpitara de emoción, pero también le atemorizaba. La gélida agua le salpicada el cuello poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Mientras al otro lado del cuarto, Touya seguía dormido, con la boca abierta y un brazo colgando a un lado de la cama. ¿Cómo podía dormir con semejante alboroto? Quizás su hermano mayor estaba demasiado agotado tras pasar toda la tarde Jugando Futbol.

Más Allá del Faro, en la bahía, no se veía ningún barco. No era una noche muy buena para navegar. La luz del Faro recorría la superficie del mar, e iluminaba las agitadas olas. Sakura Sonrió en pensar en su padre, este se encontraba arriba, en la sala de la linterna, vigilando el puerto y velando por la seguridad de todos.

Otro trueno cayo estrepitosamente en el exterior. Del susto Sakura retrocedió demasiado y tropezó con la cama de Touya. En ese instante Touya abrió los ojos de mala gana y observo a su hermana con irritación y a la vez confusión… observo esos ojos color esmeralda de su hermana… era como si hubieran partido en dos una esmeralda. Ella a su vez observo los ojos marrones de su hermano… Su padre los tenía igual, así que Sakura suponía que los había heredado de su madre. A veces veía en sueños a una mujer que le sonreía y le miraba con los mismos ojos verdes y penetrantes.

-.¡Eh , Estas mojada Monstro!

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que el agua que la había empapado le estaba cayendo encima a Touya.

-. No me digas así…no soy un monstro!- Exclamo furiosa Sakura-...Hay una Tormenta ¡Ven a verla!- Dijo despues Emocionada

Lo cogió del brazo, lo saco de debajo de la colcha y lo arrastro hacia la ventana. El se quedo donde su hermana lo dejo, frotándose los ojos para desperezarse, mientras otro relámpago caía sobre la tierra.

-. ¿No te parece increíble? – Dijo Sakura

Touya asintió en silencio. Aunque llevaba toda la vida en el faro, aun no se había podido acostumbrar al temible poder del océano, pasando de ser un placido estanque a transformarse en una gran tempestad.

-. Vamos a ver que hace papá – propuso

-.Buena idea – Sakura cogió la bata que había colgada detrás de la puerta del dormitorio y se la puso. En cambio Touya se puso un jersey con capucha sobre la camiseta. Juntos salieron corriendo de la habitación y subieron la escalera de caracol hacia la sala de la linterna.

A medida que subían el ruido de la tormenta se intensificaba. A touya no le agradaba pero no pensaba decírselo a su hermana menor. A Sakura no le tenia miedo a casi nada. Era muy extraño. Touya era fuerte, pero Sakura tenia un fierro vigor mental que el todavía no había adquirido. Tal vez no lo hiciera nunca. Aunque a veces su hermana era un poco despistada.

-. ¡Vaya, quien esta aquí!- Exclamo su padre cuando entraron cuando entraron a la sala de la linterna -. La Tormenta os ha despertado ¿no? –

-. A mi me ha despertado el Monstro – dijo Touya -. Y tenia un sueño increíble, Estaba apunto de marcar mi tercer gol en un partido.-

-. No me digas de esa forma, aparte no entiendo como alguien puede dormir en una tormenta asi.- dijo Sakura -. Con el ruido que hace y Lo hermoso que es.-

-. Eres rara como un Monstro.- Comento Touya.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Aunque eran Hermanos veces parecía que tenían personalidades opuestas.

Su padre tomo un sorbo de te caliente y le hizo un gesto. -.Sakura ¿Por qué no te acercas para ver el espectáculo en primera fila? Y Tu Touya ven y sienta a mi lado.-

Los Hermanos obedecieron y se sentaron en el suelo junto a su padre. Sakura estaba fascinada, saboreando la oportunidad de contemplar la rugiente bahía desde el punto mas elevado posible.

Touya sintió Vértigo, pero entonces noto la reconfortante mano de su padre en el hombro y sintió que la calma lo iba invadiendo.

Su padre tomo otro sorbo mas de te.

-. ¿Quién quiere oír una canción marinera? – pregunto de repente.

-. ¡Yo¡ - Respondieron al uniso Touya y Sakura. Ambos ya sabían que canción iba a cantar. Llevaba cantándosela desde que nacieron o eso se imaginaban, desde que eran bebes y dormían en dos cunas, la una junto a la otra, aunque en ese entonces no comprendían lo que decía.

-. Esta.- anuncio, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes -. Esta es una canción Marinera que la gente cantaba mucho antes de que llegara el nuevo diluvio y el mundo se volviera un lugar con tanta agua. Es una canción sobre un barco que navega en plena noche por toda la eternidad. Un barco tripulado por almas condenadas… Por los demonios del océano. Un barco que lleva navegando desde el principio de los tiempos y seguirá navegando hasta el fin del mundo…

Touya tembló de emoción anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su padre, El farero, Comenzó A Cantar…

_Esta es la historia de los vampiratas,_

_Así que estate atento._

_Esta es la canción de un Barco muy viejo_

_Y sus temibles marineros._

_Esta es la canción de un barco muy viejo,_

_Que surca el mar entero,_

_Que ronda el mar entero._

Mientras su padre Cantaba, Sakura contemplo la bahía por la ventana. La tormenta seguía rugiendo, pero ella se sentía segura en un lugar elevado.

_El Barco es muy viejo y tiene velas rotas,_

_Que se agitan como alas._

_Se que el capitán lleva siempre velo_

_Para no dar mucho miedo_

_Cuando ves su piel de muerto_

_Y sus ojos, ya que es tuerto,_

_Y sus dientes¡que mugrientos¡_

_Oh, se que el capitán lleva siempre velo_

_Y sus ojos nunca ven el cielo._

_Así que pórtate bien y se muy bueno,_

_Como no lo has sido jamás._

_Si no, a por ti los vampiratas vendrán _

_Y con ellos te llevaran._

_Así que pórtate bien y se muy bueno,_

_Por que…!mira¿no lo ves?_

_Esta noche hay un barco en el puerto_

_Y aun podrás zarpar en el._

_(¡Si, irte lejos con el¡)_

_Si los piratas son malos_

_Y los vampiratas peores,_

_Rezo para que nunca,_

_Aunque cante su canción,_

_Llegue a ver a un vampirata._

_Si los piratas dan miedo_

_Y los vampiratas matan,_

_Rezare por ti…_

_Para que no veas a un vampirata…_

… _Y nunca decidan ir por ti._

Aun sabiendo el final de la canción, Los hermanos dieron un respingo y se echaron a reír. Su padre los envolvió en un brazo.

-. Bien ¿Quién esta listo para ir a la cama?- pregunto

-. Yo- contesto Touya

Sakura podría haberse pasado toda la noche contemplando la tormenta, pero no pudo contener un largo bostezo.

-. Bajare a Arroparlos.- dijo su padre

-. ¿No deberías quedarte aquí y vigilar la bahía?- Pregunto Sakura

Su padre sonrió

-. No tardare mucho. El faro esta encendido. Además, Sakura, Esta noche la Bahía esta mas vacía que un cementerio. No hay un solo barco ahí afuera. Ni siquiera el Barco de los vampiratas.-

Tras decir esto les guiño el ojo a sus hijos; Luego dejo la taza de te y les siguió escaleras abajo. Arropo a cada uno cuando se metieron en la cama y les dio eun beso de buenas noches, primero a su hija menor y luego a su hijo mayor.

Después de que su padre apagara la luz del Dormitorio, Sakura permaneció inmóvil, cansada pero demasiado entusiasmada para dormirse. Miro a Touya, este ya estaba en el 6° sueño.

Sakura no pudo resistirse a echar un último vistazo a la bahía. Retiro la manta y se acerco silenciosamente a la ventana. La tormenta estaba un poco mas calmada y, cuando la luz del faro ilumino las aguas, vio que las olas habían perdido parte de su turbulencia.

Entonces vio el Barco.

No había estado allí minutos antes, pero en ese momento su presencia era incuestionable. Un barco Solitario en medio de la Bahía. Flotaba placido, como si no le afectase la tormenta. Como si navegara sobre aguas mansas. Sakura recorrió su silueta con la mirada. Le recordó al antiguo barco de la canción de su padre. El barco de los demonios. Tembló al pensar en ello y se imagino al capitán con la cara cubierta devolviendo la mirada en la oscura noche. Pero, ciertamente, por la forma en que flotaba el barco, como si estuviera colgando de la luna por alguna cuerda invisible, casi parecía que estuviera expectante, aguardando algo… o a alguien.

Arriba, en la sala de la linterna, el farero vio el mismo barco sobre las aguas revueltas y al reconocer la silueta familiar esbozo una sonrisa. Tomo un sorbo de te. Luego levanto la mano y Saludo.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de Merian:_

_Holas a todos… este es mi prime r fic de CCS… mas bien es una adaptación de un libro Llamado Vampiratas… demonios del océano de Justin Somper, claro que le hare algunos cambios a su tiempo para que el final no sea tan abierto como en el libro y para crear la pareja de SXS y quizás un EXT pero de esta ultima pareja no estoy muy convencida… Bueno no se ustedes me dicen … si la mayoría dice que si lo hare poro si no solo será un SXS… si dicen que si tendre que modificar mucho mas la historia pero no importa…me las arreglare…… bueno espero les haya gustado…… DEJEN RV¡¡¡…Por cierto unas aclaraciones ellos viven en Australia… lo demás se ira aclarando poco a poco… Los que por casualidad lo hayan leído me entenderán que le tengo que hacer algunos si no muchos cambios a la historia…seria como tomar la idea general del libro nada mas…_

_Bueno nos vemos_

_Bye… Sayonara_

PD: Entre mas RV tenga mas rápido actualizare la historia…


End file.
